Día de fiebre
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto no ha ido a entrenar y Sasuke está preocupado, así que decide ir a visitarle a su casa. Fic de un solo capítulo.


Uchiha Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha como cada día hacia el lugar donde tendría lugar su entrenamiento.

Siempre se levantaba temprano, desayunaba algo ligero, agarraba lo necesario (shurikens, kunais y demás útiles) y salía a la calle para iniciar un estimulante paseo por los senderos aún húmedos por el relente de la noche.

Después, tocaba llegar al punto de encuentro, aguantar al pesado de Naruto, las insistentes insinuaciones de Sakura, soportar con paciencia la impuntualidad de su maestro, y luego disfrutar de un duro pero bien recibido entrenamiento o, en su lugar, de alguna misión de rango sencillo.

Luego de eso, caminaba de vuelta hasta su casa, tomaba una ducha, se preparaba algo de comer y cuando por fin dejaba todo recogido, dedicaba la tarde a leer, estudiar algo sobre técnicas ninja o cualquier cosa que le apeteciera hasta la cena. Tras eso, a dormir y esperar de nuevo la llegada del siguiente día.

Esa era la rutina del más joven de los Uchiha. Y le gustaba. Era tranquila, ordenada y placentera.

Pero aquel día, aquella mañana que había comenzado como todas las demás, sería la elegida para romper esa rutina. Y tal como el joven Uchiha pudo comprobar, aquella mañana fallaba algo.

Para empezar, Kakashi-sensei estaba allí hablando con Sakura. ¿Había sido puntual? Eso si que era una sorpresa. Pero seguía dándole vueltas a la escena. Había algo más que no encajaba del todo, cómo si echase en falta algo.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, ¿no te has encontrado con Naruto por el camino o algo así? Normalmente no suele llegar tarde.

- No-. Así que era eso. Ese dobe hiperactivo no estaba como de costumbre revoloteando por allí.

-Es posible que este enfermo -.agregó el jounin- Iruka y yo estuvimos esperándole ayer en el Ichiraku y no apareció...pero no se nos ocurrió que pudiera estar enfermo. De hecho en el tiempo que le conocemos pocas veces le hemos visto enfermar, y nunca un catarro le ha impedido venir a entrenar a ese cabezota.

-Vaya, entonces debo suponer que no vendrá, Sasuke-kun, tendremos que entrenar nosotros dos solos...-.agregó la Haruno con "verdadero pesar".

-...-."realmente tiene que estar enfermo para faltar a comer ramen ese dobe"

El Uchiha, con VERDADERO PESAR tuvo que entrenar con Sakura, la cual se quejo varias veces de su falta de atención. La verdad era que el moreno estaba un poco preocupado por Naruto, claro que...no lo iba a reconocer.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, en menos de lo que tarda Sakura en decir "Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo juntos?", el Uchiha ya había salido escopetado hacia la casa del rubio. Y es que, por muy ruidoso y molesto que pudiera ser a veces...¿acaso no era su amigo?.

Sasuke llamó a la puerta y aguardó unos segundos. Parecía no haber nadie en casa. Iba a darse media vuelta cuando escuchó un golpe cerca de la puerta, como si...alguien se hubiera caído.

En cuanto asoció esa idea en su mente corrió rodeando la casa buscando alguna ventana abierta. Entró por la del comedor y salio disparado hacia el pasillo donde estaba la puerta. Allí, se encontraba el rubio tirado en el suelo, encogido y respirando costosamente.

El Uchiha le tocó la frente...¡estaba ardiendo! Le tomó en brazos y le llevó hasta la cama (la cual estaba húmeda, probablemente de sudar la fiebre). Decidió entonces dejarle en el sofá, corrió a la cocina a por hielo y se lo puso en la frente. Luego voló prácticamente hasta el cuarto, abrió la ventana para ventilar la habitación y le cambió las sabanas por otras limpias.

Cuando entró de nuevo al salón, el rubio tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿quien...eres..?

-Soy yo, Usuratonkachi.

-Ah...jeh...es que...solo...veo...manchas...

-Baka, estas ardiendo, hay que bajarte esa fiebre...

-¿por qué...? si yo...

-calla y agárrate a mi, ¿puedes andar?

-claro que puedo...

-ya, y por eso te has caído al ir a abrir la puerta

-...¿eras tú...?

-pues claro, imbécil, ¿quién si no? Bien, estamos en el baño, ahora desvístete

-...¿co-cómo?

-tienes una fiebre altísima, hay que bajártela como sea...

-pero...¿y...no basta con...unas mantas...?

-si serás baka...con unas mantas sudarás la fiebre, pero antes de eso te subirá más, así que ¡¡hazme caso y desvístete de una vez!

-¡que no! –agregó el rubio más rojo de lo que ya estaba por culpa de la fiebre-.

-Tú lo has querido...-.y dicho esto un enfadado (y sonrojado) Sasuke comenzó a desnudar a Naruto esquivando sus patadas y torpes intentos de resistencia-. ¿entras tu solo a la bañera o tengo que meterte a la fuerza también?

El rubio estaba temblando en el suelo del baño abrazando sus rodillas intentando ocultar su cuerpo al moreno, muy avergonzado.

-V-vale pero date la vuelta...-. cuando el moreno hizo lo propio entró a la bañera, acto que el Uchiha aprovechó para volver a encararlo y tomando aire abrir el grifo del agua fría -. ¡¡Sasuke-baka!¡¡¡¡¡Está helada!

- ¿eres un ninja o una nenita? -.esto hizo al rubio callarse e intentar aguantar. Se encogió de nuevo en la bañera intentando ocultar su desnudez y se dejó bañar con resignación.

El moreno se sentía fatal al ver al pobre Naruto temblando bajo aquel agua helada. Pero parecía que aquello realmente le estaba ayudando a bajar la temperatura. Aunque eso si, el tono rojo de su rostro no desaparecía por alguna razón.

Cuando Sasuke vio que la fiebre había descendido lo suficiente, cerró el grifo y le tendió una toalla al rubio, que se envolvió en ella y salió de la bañera.

-Ponte ropa limpia y avísame cuando hayas terminado. Un pijama de verano, ¿eh? Se que tienes frío pero no debes. Estaré esperando en el salón...

-...oye...Sasuke...-.muy bajito-...¿por que haces esto..?

-¿dime? No me he enterado

-Nada...da igual

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y se fue para el salón de la casa. El rubio se puso un pijama de camiseta y pantalón corto naranja y se secó el cabello con la toalla todo lo que pudo.

-Sasuke...ya he terminado.

-Bien, te he cambiado las sábanas, acuéstate, ¿ok? Yo te prepararé algo de comer.

-Oye...no es necesario que...-.pero una mirada desafiante del moreno le hizo callar y dirigirse al dormitorio.

Se echó en la cama y se tapó únicamente con la sábana. Ya tenía menos frío, y además, su estado de ánimo había cambiado completamente. Era la primera vez que Sasuke se preocupaba tanto por el.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha preparaba algo de almorzar para el rubio. Recordó el incidente de la ducha y se sonrojó violentamente. Le había visto desnudo, de hecho, ¡prácticamente le había desnudado él! Y encima le había duchado...tenía que reconocer que además no había podido evitar fijarse en su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos.

Sasuke ahora aparecía en el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja en la que había un plato de sopa humeante, pan y algún tipo de infusión.

-Esto te hará bien dobe, tómatelo todo -.dejó la bandeja sobre las piernas del kitsune y desapareció de nuevo por la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando terminó de comer, Naruto se acomodó en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Sasuke recogió las cosas del almuerzo (él había tomado sopa también) y tras eso, colocó una silla al lado de la cama del rubio y se quedó allí para velar su sueño.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde vio cómo su revoltoso amigo se despertaba, y también pudo percibir cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de éste al percatarse de su presencia. Pero además de eso, también se fijó en que el muchacho temblaba de frío.

"Fiebre de nuevo"-.pensó el moreno.

Pero al tomarle la temperatura, se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, comenzaba a tener hipotermia.

"¿Pero que clase de virus cogiste, pedazo de baka?..hay que subirle un poco la temperatura."

-Naruto, ¿dónde hay mantas?

-e-en...el altillo del armario

El Uchiha agarró un par de ellas y las colocó sobre el rubio. Pero parecía que eso no conseguía que dejase de temblar.

"a ver...según el libro de primeros auxilios que me prestó Kakashi-sensei...lo mejor es..." -.se sonrojó violentamente-."lo mejor es...el calor corporal..."

-e-esto Naruto, quítate la camiseta del pijama y date la vuelta-. El rubio algo extrañado pero sin atreverse a contradecirle, hizo lo que le dijo.

Entonces el Uchiha se desprendió de toda su ropa menos los boxers negros, y se metió en la cama con el rubio, abrazándole por la espalda y entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas.

-..¿SA-SASUKE?

- calla, dobe! Tengo que subirte la temperatura...-.ambos pasaban por todas las gamas de rojo existentes-...ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿eh?

-...va-vale...-.Naruto tragó saliva cuando al sentir todo el cuerpo del Uchiha (cuando digo todo, es TODO) pegado a el suyo-. Oye Sasuke...¿por qué haces esto? Quiero decir...preocuparte por mi, cuidarme...

-pues...yo...no sé...-."eso, ¿por qué? Podría haberle llevado al hospital o llamado a Iruka, al médico..."- supongo que porque somos amigos...

El rubio no hizo más preguntas. Pero, aunque la temperatura de su cuerpo cada vez estaba más equilibrada, Sasuke percibió que Naruto no había parado de temblar.

-Oye dobe...¿qué te pasa? Es imposible que sigas teniendo frío...

-N-nada...no me pasa...quiero decir...yo no...

-Naruto, ¿me lo vas a decir...? -.dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-VALE! No me presiones! ¿¡No te basta con verme desnudo y meterte en mi cama? ¿cómo quieres que esté?

-Oye dobe! ¿por qué te pones borde conmigo? Yo solo...-."un momento, está como un tomate..."-.Naruto...? -.el Uchiha se posicionó sobre el rubio y le agarró las manos para obligarlo a mirarle, pero este desvió la vista sonrojado hacia otro lugar.-. ¿me lo vas a decir de una vez? ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo...?

-si

-esta bien...la verdad es...es...que tú...¡tú..!-. "vamos Naruto, aun puedes inventarte algo..."

Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y no le dejó terminar, cayendo sobre él.

-¡basta ya! ¿por qué juegas conmigo? YA SABES QUE ME GUSTAS- de repente el rubio se calló y se tapó la boca con las manos. Se le había escapado.

-...¿qué...?- Sasuke se quedó a cuadros. ¿Él le gustaba a Naruto? Era imposible...no no seguro que no había entendido bien.-...¿que has...dicho?

-¡no me hagas repetírtelo! Ya lo he dicho ¿no? Es lo que querías...¿estas contento? Seguro que...-.un deje de tristeza acompañado de su ya acostumbrado sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro-. Seguro que ahora tú tampoco querrás volver a verme...te has portado tan bien conmigo hoy que yo...yo creí que...

El rubio salió de debajo del moreno y se encerró en el baño. Sasuke se aproximó a la puerta. Escuchó cómo el rubio lloraba.

Cuando Naruto estuvo seguro de que se había marchado, salió de su escondite. Pero Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, mirándole fijamente.

-No huyas...ahora vas a hablar conmigo-. Dijo indicándole que se sentara junto a él en la cama- o estás muy enfermo, o yo he perdido el oído, o dijiste hace un rato que...que yo...¿te gustaba?

-...bueno, es...-.el rubio agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó-. Me gustas. Yo sé...se que soy torpe, poco atractivo, escandaloso y pesado. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero...no puedo evitarlo, desde hace un tiempo que tú...bueno...

Sasuke le observaba en silencio casi inmutable.

-ahora pensarás que soy como una de esas niñas pesadas que te van todo el día detrás...pero es que tú hoy...por kami! Me has desnudado, bañado, y te has metido en mi cama casi desnudo..¿cómo quieres que reaccione? Yo no quería...que tu lo supieras...ahora ya no querrás ser mi amigo...

-Tienes razón. Tu y yo ya no podemos ser amigos.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó el rostro de Naruto. Pero unas manos le tomaron el rostro y le obligaron a levantarlo. Los brazos de Sasuke le rodearon en un abrazo.

-Yo...creo que...tu también me gustas...

-eh..?-. el rubio no se lo creía-. ¿no te estás quedando conmigo...?

-baka, si no me gustaras, ¿habría estado haciéndote de niñera todo el día?

Los dos muchachos rompieron el abrazo y se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos. Se fueron acercando lentamente, sus rostros empezaban a arder. Sasuke tomó a Naruto por los hombros. Sus manos temblaban. Naruto temblaba. Estaban nerviosos y a la vez intrigados.

Sus labios tomaron un suave contacto. Era cálido y blandito, pensaron los dos. Agradable, muy agradable.

-..y...¿y bien...? -.preguntó el kitsune más rojo que antes si es posible.

-¿ y bien qué?

-que si...te ha gustado...

-...mmm no se, no estoy muy seguro -.la cara de Naruto mostró miedo-. Tendré que volver a probar hasta estar seguro, ¿no crees?

-...supongo -.dijo sonriendo ahora tímidamente.

-es bonito

-eh..? ¿el qué?

-tú

Y dicho esto, volvió a besar al rubio, que se había convertido en una bombilla roja. Y después de ese beso, hubo otro. Y otro, y otro más. Y seguramente, habría más a partir de ese día.

Fin.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Notas de Musita:

Ola! Bueno, no estoy muy segura de si les gustará este pequeño fic Sasunarutesco. Yo misma no he quedado muy complacida con el final, pero bueno, ¡menos da una piedra!

Sigamos escribiendo SasuNaru, no dejemos que el SasuSaku nos invada!

PD: por cierto, ¿hay alguna comunidad C2 de SasuNaru que no esté en ingles? Si la hay decídmelo, please.


End file.
